


Hey There Akaashi

by Lycorisia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Time Skip, Songfic, bokuto is so in love, bokuto pov, but like there's barely any angst, no beta we die like men, there is so much longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycorisia/pseuds/Lycorisia
Summary: A BokuAka SongFic remix to "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T'sFrom Bokuto's POV - The song is Bokuto to AkaashiThere's so much Bokuto thinks about when it comes to Akaashi, so what if he put all those feelings into words.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Hey There Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo!
> 
> I'm not good at tagging, so if there's anything you feel I'm missing please don't hesitate to let me know! :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Inspired by @ryan.scribbles and @cheeks______'s animatics on tiktok]

_“Hey there Akaashi!”_

Bokuto could call that name for the rest of his life and never tire of letting the name fall from his lips. Whether it be Akaashi’s family name or his given name, Keji, saying his name filled Bokuto with such joy.

_“_ _What’s it like in Tokyo?”_

For just a couple years now, Bokuto found himself a long way from his home of Tokyo. While he had the chance to visit back home on occasion, it was never truly the same place as it used to be for him growing up.

Being with Akaashi in Tokyo would never truly be the same experience as it used to be when they were in high school.

_“I’m a thousand miles away”_

Playing for the MSBY Black Jackals was like a dream come true for Bokuto. He would showcase how much of an amazingly normal ace he was in the V.1 League, and he couldn’t be happier.

But could he?

He was now such a long distance from his home, and the person who truly became his home all those years ago. They were separated by such a far distance and no matter how much either of them wanted to be together, that luxury would be denied for years to come.

_“_ _But hey tonight you look so pretty…”_

The distance and their schedules have definitely tried to keep these two apart, but that never stopped them from video calling on a daily basis.

Whether their calls be hours long or just a handful of minutes between the rush of their lives, they would do anything just to see their love, even through a screen.

The nights they got to talk for hours was such a blessing for both of them, letting them speak nonsense only they could understand and watch their precious person smile and laugh. Though the computers distorted or took quality away, just knowing who was on the other side was enough.

_“Yes you do”_

Bokuto could watch Akaashi for hours and never tire or falter. From the soft swoops of his curls that are now much longer than they were in high school, to the soft pinch of his lips when he was deep in thought.

No matter how small the detail, Bokuto looked on fondly and couldn’t dare to hide his own smile.

_“The city can’t shine as bright as you”_

Now that Bokuto has been across the country and even occasionally traveled outside of it, he knew for certain that Akaashi shined brighter than any city he’s visited, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Bokuto could and would spend hours talking about his world, one Akaashi Keji, if only one would spare a second to listen.

Every aspect, every moment in time spent with Akaashi was just another detail added to the already long list Bokuto has compiled in his head for what makes Akaashi so amazing.

_“I swear it’s true”_

There are some days that those around him, Akaashi included, fail to see the wonders and joys Akaashi can bring to Bokuto’s life.

And in those moments, Bokuto won’t hesitate to give his warmest smile and say with all certainty that he loves Akaashi Keji with all his heart, and like the saying goes, their time apart just makes his heart grow fonder.

_“Hey there Akaashi”_

No matter the person, a few bumps in the road will always appear, and as both Bokuto and Akaashi’s schedules pick up in a busy season, those bumps feel as if mountains are forming.

But they’re them, they know each other, maybe too well at this point. They know they’ll make it through… they want this so badly… they have to...

_“Don’t you worry about the distance”_

Bokuto may be a bit slow, maybe a little dense, but he knows the tells of one Akaashi Keji like the back of his hands. Akaashi tends to overthink, quite a lot actually. So Bokuto will shine his biggest smile through the phone and tell Akaashi not to worry.

Bokuto can see the subtle shift of Akaashi’s shoulders, the faint glow in his eyes, the softest of smiles gracing his lips, and he knows, the fear isn’t gone but at least for a short while, the fog has cleared.

_“I’m right there if you get lonely”_

When Bokuto first made his journey out to Osaka to play for the Jackals, he left small parts of himself with Akaashi. From some of his comfiest hoodies (You’re welcome Akaashi, those were some of his favorites) to small knick knacks that they bought together when out shopping.

They have shared mementos to know that there’s always someone close by, no matter the dramatic shifts life makes them take.

Bokuto can’t always be there physically for Akaashi, but he does everything he can to remind his former setter of his love in the smallest of gestures.

_“Give our calls another listen”_

While Akaashi would fervently deny it, Bokuto knows that he records some of their phone and video calls.

Bokuto can’t help but grin at Akaashi’s annoyed embarrassment, but all Bokuto feels is love and comfort in the fact that Akaashi finds comfort in him as well.

Whatever Akaashi needs to do to ease his worries, Bokuto would gladly scour the Earth to make it happen, and the fact that all he needs to do is shower Akaashi with love, like he already planned on doing, fills his whole heart with joy and love.

_“Close your eyes, listen to my voice”_

Bokuto can’t be with Akaashi in person right now, as they're both pursuing their own futures.

But why couldn’t their futures line up more?

They were their own protagonists, and yet they were so far apart. They woke up every morning to an empty bed, and wandered around an empty apartment. Alone.

So maybe, through the silence and longing, in the quiet moments, they’ll sit and listen to the saved sounds of the other’s voice and laughter or watch the videos to see the vast array of beautiful smiles.

_“It’s my disguise, I’m by your side”_

With the way they act, you’d think they’ve known each other their whole lives, not just 4 years in the making.

But those 4 years is all it took for them to become inseparable… until they were separated, even if not by choice.

So while they continue on, day by day, the ever-growing collection of voice recordings is what Bokuto contributes, and he’d do it 1000 times over if it made Akaashi smile the way he does.

But oh, does every day get harder as time goes so slow yet too incredibly fast.

_“Hey there Akaashi”_

Every chance Bokuto gets, he’ll take if it means he gets to speak to Akaashi, and every time he’ll greet him with a boisterous call and smile, no matter the time of day or his level of fatigue.

_“I know times are getting hard”_

If anyone could understand Akaashi and his closed off, yet expressive mannerisms it would of course be one Bokuto Kotarou.

So of course Bokuto knows how easily Akaashi tends to overthink nearly everything that goes on in his daily life.

But Bokuto also knows that Akaashi is incredibly smart and talented and will get through his mind games and ace everything he does simply because he’s Akaashi.

Even knowing all that, Bokuto will still give a nudge, not all too gentle cause Bokuto was never one for subtlety or toning down his personality, so he’ll tell Akaashi exactly what he thinks, like always.

_“But just believe me boy”_

Sure Akaashi has sometimes struggled to comprehend the magnitude that is Bokuto, but in the end, they always understood one another.

And with that Akaashi knows Bokuto would never lie to him.

When he tells Akaashi to believe in him, Akaashi will in a heartbeat, no matter the apprehension.

_“Someday I’ll pay the bills with this career”_

While Bokuto is obviously an incredibly talented, now normal ace, the 2 years he spent getting to this point was no walk in the park.

There was no doubt that Bokuto would make it this point in his life now. He had the willpower and determination to see through to this dream.

So now stands toe to toe with some of the best in the country, or even those across the world and he’ll continue to rise even higher.

And he can’t wait to have Akaashi by his side all the while.

_“We’ll have it good”_

Well of course they would.

They’re going to be going through life together after all. This was just a small hiccup in the timeline.

Bokuto can’t wait to experience that life.

_“We’ll have the life we knew we would”_

Two incredibly successful, incredibly attractive, and incredibly talented men in their early 20s? Of course they’ll create the life they envision.

And they’re going to do it together.

_“My word is good!”_

Well of course Bokuto’s word is good! When has he ever steered anyone wrong?

But he’ll reassure Akaashi as many times as it takes, even if they both know the amount of trust they have in each other transcends anything that could come between.

_“Hey there Akaashi”_

Another late night call later, and Akaashi eyes continue to droop closed even with his many attempts to stay awake. It’s been some time since they could video chat last.

Of course Bokuto notices Akaashi’s ultimately failing attempts to stay awake, so he tells him to get ready for bed.

This conversation doesn’t have to end just yet, but Bokuto, while hundreds of miles away, will make sure Akaashi gets some sleep on his watch.

_“I’ve got so much left to say”_

Bokuto can and will talk about anything and everything if someone would allow it.

Everything in the world, from the small moments he notices other people on the street do for one another, to the lively talks in the locker room, they all deserve to be spoken about.

So Bokuto will take up that mantle and put his love into everything he experiences and witnesses.

And he takes that love, and pours even more into his love for Akaashi.

To the man trying his hardest to stay awake, even while curled up in his nice, cozy comforter.

_“If every simple thing I say to you would take your breath away”_

The love Bokuto puts into his words, in everything he does, shines so vibrantly.

And yet, it somehow shines even more bright when talking to or about one Akaashi Keji.

Bokuto knows Akaashi has one of those faces he’s mastered to control, but while his face doesn’t seem to give anything away, Bokuto knows better.

The gleam in Akaashi’s beautiful blue-- sometimes greenish blue if the light hits it just right -- eyes shines brightly, even through a computer screen, in the quiet moments between the two of them.

Sure Akaashi tends to be more quiet anyway, but Bokuto knows when he’s said something especially lovely when Akaashi’s eyes crinkle just the smallest amount and his gaze becomes so soft and loving.

Bokuto could cry just thinking about it.

_“I’d say it all”_

The joy Bokuto feels just thinking about Akaashi is nearly overwhelming.

He’d really do anything in order to see Akaashi smile.

_“Even more in love with me you’d fall”_

Oh wow that’s almost embarrassing to think about.

Of course Bokuto knows Akaashi loves him, just as Akaashi knows Bokuto loves him. But still, just thinking about it gives Bokuto a warm feeling all through his body and he feels flustered.

It’s been years, but the love he has for Akaashi still feels brand new, in the best way possible.

_“We’d have it all”_

And isn’t that all there is to it?

They’d have each other and all the love in the world for each other, wouldn’t that be all they needed?

But they can’t ignore why they’re not together right now.

They’re moving forward in the world, together, but just a little bit further apart than ideal.

_“A thousand miles seems pretty far”_

God that’s so far.

What a distance to be separated…

He knows, deep down, that Akaashi isn’t that far away from him really. After all, he’s only a phone call, video, or text away. Akaashi’s never that far from his life at all.

But his heart still aches.

He longs to have Akaashi with him again in person. To hug him and swing him around until his laughter and smile bubbles out of him because he can’t help it.

_“But they’ve got planes, and trains, and cars”_

That’s right!

Bokuto had an endless list of transportation he could and would take in a heartbeat if need be.

_“I’d walk to you if I had no other way”_

He would.

He really would.

If nothing else allowed him, he’d walk to Akaaski, no hesitation.

No matter the obstacle, Bokuto would find Akaashi

_“Our friends would all make fun of us”_

Being surrounded by loved ones is a wonderful thing if you ask Bokuto. He would change any of the experiences he’s had during his high school life.

Meeting Akaashi and falling in love; that sounds like a perfect life.

They were young and foolish as high schoolers, I mean what high schooler isn’t?

Even if they wanted to hide their then newfound romance, there was no hiding from the rest of the team, Konoha and Komi being the biggest of instigators.

There was also, of course, Bokuto’s best bro Kuroo; who didn’t hesitate to tease the two of them any chance he got.

But that was okay.

_“And we’ll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way”_

So what if they were young?

So what if this was all so new to them?

Bokuto knew -- they knew that their love was something that would last.

They were the protagonists.

This was their story and their lives to lead together.

Whether they met earlier or even later in life; whether it be some distance universe where everything is different, they’ll find each other.

This is a love that they forged together.

This was a love that burned so bright and so strong.

This was a love that will not crumble or extinguish.

_“Akaashi I can promise you”_

Promises were not to be taken lightly. This was something Bokuto believes wholeheartedly.

So when he says he’s making a promise to Akaashi, he means every word.

This he swears.

_“By the time that we get through”_

They may be 20 some years into this life, but in reality, their lives are just starting.

So they’ll make it count.

_“The world will never ever be the same”_

Akaashi is a man who is immensely intelligent, acutely observant, knows how to remain calm in nearly all situations, and wonderfully attractive.

Bokuto is a man who is exceptionally strong, passionately boisterous, openly friendly, and also wonderfully attractive.

Now imagine them together.

They hold too much power and they know it.

They’ll take on the world by storm and nothing could possibly stop them from achieving everything they wish.

Or, in the off chance the world fails to acknowledge what the two of them have to offer, that won’t change a thing.

All Bokuto really needs is for his world, his Akaashi, to be by his side.

_“And you’re to blame”_

Of course that’s meant in the nicest way possible.

Thanks to Akaashi, and the rest of Fukurodani, the people who didn’t hesitate to raise him up and stand by his side no matter the outcome, they're the ones who Bokuto cherishes the most.

Bokuto could and would take on any challenge that came his way alone if need be, but it was thanks to them that he realized, he doesn’t have to.

Now he stands as a ordinary ace in the pro volleyball division one league, and he cherishes the people who helped him get to this point.

Akaashi is a wonderful light in Bokuto’s life that shines so brightly and gently.

What a wonderful life Bokuto has.

_“Hey there Akaashi”_

Time has been moving both excruciatingly too slow, but also brutally too fast.

Day after day, Bokuto will always give Akaashi a proper greeting like he deserves.

He wishes he could say it face to face, but Bokuto will not fight the world on what he’s already lucky enough to receive.

_“You be good and don’t you miss me”_

Bokuto knows Akaashi can and will thrive on his own, he doesn’t need Bokuto by his side to achieve whatever he’ll chose to work towards.

Bokuto knows this.

Maybe Bokuto misses Akaashi, maybe he wants nothing more than to see the love of his life when he opens his eyes in the morning, but Bokuto will not be the one to drag Akaashi away from his own goals.

They’re strong enough to get through any challenge that crosses their path.

So Bokuto will smile through his slight hesitations and wait.

_“Two more year and you’ll be done with school”_

Being a year older than Akaashi never really had an impact on Bokuto once they were well into their high school years, but the second Bokuto realized he wouldn’t see his setter and friend on a daily basis anymore, that really and truly hurt.

But Bokuto’s the first to move on ahead.

And he’s also one who can’t wait.

Bokuto will continue on ahead, but he knows Akaashi will catch up in no time.

Akaashi is stunningly talented at anything he puts his mind to. Two years will be over in no time.

_“And I’ll be making history (like I do)”_

Bokuto has learned to be a normal ace, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t forget his own excellence either.

The professional volleyball world knew his name since he was in high school, and will know him even better the more he shines in the professional circuit.

He’ll be making history and create a legacy.

_“You’ll know it’s all because of you”_

Their team at Fukurodani really became a family over the course of the few years they had together, and that is something Bokuto will forever cherish and be grateful for.

Bokuto was the ace, the one who inspired, the one who was at the front of every challenge that came their way.

But the team was Bokuto’s pillar.

Akaashi was Bokuto’s support, his safe haven.

His family lifted him up and let him shine like he was always meant to. So he’ll return that favor and shine brighter than any star out there.

Every perfected spike, every successful play, every point scored; they all started from one point.

Fukurodani, and especially Akaashi, stood beside Bokuto, and he’ll never forget that love he received from them.

_“We can do whatever we want to”_

They’ve put in the hours.

They’ve put in the work.

Now it’s time to reap their rewards.

_“Hey there Akaashi here’s to you”_

Time and time again, Bokuto is reminded just how much he adores Akaashi.

Someone who came into Bokuto’s life and willingly stayed by his side.

Someone who Bokuto could just look at and feel a wave of calm wash over him. When looking into his blue eyes and feeling nothing but love.

Bokuto wants nothing more than to scream to the world the amount of love he holds for his other half, but that is one aspect he doesn’t need to share with the rest of the world.

Akaashi is his world, so as long as Akaashi knows that Bokuto’s love for him is boundless and eternal, that’s all that matters.

_“This one’s for you”_

In a moment of clarity, Bokuto sees the camera on him while on the court. He’s used to its presence, its multiple presences really, but never gave too much attention to it in the middle of a rally.

But for whatever reason, this one moment felt different.

During his run-up for an all out attack, Bokuto makes eye contact with the camera, and decides something right then and there.

He points to the camera, gives a look, and continues into perfect spiking form before completing his well known extreme-cross shot.

The audience and his team erupt in boisterous roars of excitement and amazement, but Bokuto’s attention is drawn back to the camera.

He knows what’s on the other side of that camera, he knows who’s watching from a city hours away because he couldn’t make it this game.

So he looks to the camera and conveys all his love into his gentle smile he sends towards the camera.

He knows that Akaashi will see it, and he knows that Akaashi will understand.

…

Some years down the line, after the two have finally come back together, Bokuto reveals the letters he’s been writing to Akaashi in private.

Letters of contemplation, longing, and love.

While Bokuto has never been one to shy away from his adoration to the love of his life, these letters were written in moments in Bokuto’s life where he really laid his heart bare.

But he didn’t want to keep these letters to himself, they were addressed to Akaashi after all.

So, Bokuto gave them to Akaashi.

All of the letters were fairly short in length, but there was one thing that really seemed to tie them together.

All of the letters, written in Bokuto’s somewhat scratchy handwriting, all started with a simple phrase:

“Hey there Akaashi,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this :)


End file.
